meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 26
Title: Don't Roar Right at Rawr! Starring Roles: NepalRawr Darwin Watterson Alex Pig Token Black And Lana Loud Appearances: Lucy Loud (Lana's book) *Nepal is sleeping under a tree* Nepal: Zzzz... Raaa... Zzzz... Raaa... *Welp he woke up* Raaa? *He sees Lana who later is in front of him* Lana: Hello there! Nepal: Nah! Lana: Wanna play? Nepal: >:/ RAAA! Lana: SHUSH! You is not allowed to do that! Nepal: :/ Raaaa? Lana: Yes *Picks up a book which have Lucy's face on the front* See? *Points in book* Today is the day where you is not allowed to roar at all, we must be in peace and harmony and in this case silence! You got that? Nepal: <:( Raa! Lana: *Thumbs up* Goodie, now get out of this area, we don't wanna hear your roaring! *Lana leaves, the words she said to him made him upset* Nepal: >:/ RAAA! Grrrr... *Thinks a thought bubble, inside it, he is planning to kill Lana and everybody he meets* >:D RAAHAHAHAHW! *Somewhere suddenly, Darwin is meeting Alex and Token* Darwin: Hi fellas! Token: Hi Darwin! Darwin: Did you guys heard? Today is a day where nobody is allowed to yell! Alex: Ikr, but... What is the roaring i just hear? Token: Huh? Darwin: Roaring? *Lana runs past them* Lana: AAAAH! It is Nepal! He is going to kill us! Darwin, Alex, and Token: WHAT!? *Nepal only is pretty mad, Nepal got many weapons, Nepal got a chainsaw, flamethrower, knife, and pistol with him* Nepal: >:D RARARAR! RAA-RAW-RAW! RAA! All Four: AAAAH! *Runs away, hides* Alex: What are we gonna do? Darwin: I know! What if we steal his weapons so we can use it on him? Lana: I have a way better idea! What if we steal his weapons so we can use it on him? Darwin: Uh... Alex and Token: Your a genius, Lana! Darwin: -_- Whatever, what can i say? Your a master! Lana: Thanks guys, let's beat him up! Nepal: Nepal? Neeepaaal! Alex: Hey you, ugly! Nepal: Raa? Alex: I am here! Yoo-Hoo! Nepal: >:D Raa! *Nepal runs to him* *Darwin jumps out of a bush* Darwin: SURPRISE! *He have KICKED off Nepal's chainsaw, Nepal is shocked and the chainsaw lands in Alex's hands* Alex: Want your chainsaw back? Well fine! *Alex slices Nepal's upper half off* Nepal: RAAA! >_:/ Grrr! *Lana is pointing at front of Nepal, Nepal is pretty mad at her!* Nepal: Raa? >:/ RAAA! Raaa! Lana: Listen, listen this is my way to apologize!... *About to say something as she opens her mouth BUT instead, she steals his pistol and blows a raspberry at him, then she giggles and shoots at Nepal's head* Goodbye! *Shoots!* Nepal: RAAW! *Faints* X_X! *The boys and Lana all cheers!* Lana: Lol, Lana is so... *Shoots herself as she accidently did it after spinning the pistol around, she shoots herself RIGHT in the special parts!* O_O Pro... Z_Z X_X *Passes out/dies!* Gah!! Winner: Darwin Watterson! Darwin: So sorry for how we treated Nepal, besides, Lana got what she deserved! She stole my idea after all! *Crosses his arms in a frustrated way!* Hmph! Z_> Z_